zhenren_kuiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dachi Yuxi
Born in 1965, Dachi was raised in poverty and war torn country of Cambodia. Dachi Yuxi is the protagonist of Zhenren Kuia I and appears in Zhenren Kuia II. Dachi was tasked to kill Toven by both the Mage Hunter Agency and the Bluemoon they both see him as a threat. Dachi was a former Mage Hunter turned terrorist after his involvement the the bluemoon's attack on the country of Japan in Nov 1985. Eventually Dachi finds and kills Toven, in which Toven informs Dachi about the possibility of Kennen being alive as well as the mistake he has made in killing him. Background Dachi grew up in wartorn Cambodia. His father taught that violence wasn't the answer. Although this conflicted with the young Dachi for he grew up as a child soldier fighting day in day out to survive. Once his Father was killed in action in 1972, Dachi vowed to protect and support his Mother and Younger Sister. Willing to go through any hardship to support them. Dachi never sought revenge against the one who backstabbed his father, as Dachi saw it was best to support his family and not cause trouble than to seek revenge. Dachi left heartbroken as he'd witnessed his sister take up arms in his place, where she may potentially die in battle. Around 1975 armed conflicted had ended in exchange for famine. Dachi left around 1978 to seek avenues where he could make money and move his family out of the country. Dachi swore to take up any Job no matter how immoral to help his family. Dachi honed his fire throwing skills to kill others and become a merc/assassin for hire. He began signing professional mage hunting contracts at the age of 13 at which point he fought tougher mages. At that point Mage hunting orgs saw his skills for a young 13 year old. Around Age 15 Dachi obtained his demon eyes in which he began using his shield and Amaterasu making Dachi one of the strongest Fire mages in the world. Renowned for his accurate, quick and deadly potent fire spells, agility and shield that makes him untouchable and black flames from hell that burn through anything, an organization known as the blue moon sought to recruit dachi into their elite ranks at the age of 16. The bluemoon had made an offer Dachi couldn't refuse, to get his family out of Cambodia and into the United States. In addition, the blue moon offered to finance Dachi's Mage Hunting in exchange for loyalty when the blue moon needs it. At that time the blue moon where known for their elite services as mercenaries. The blue moon encouraged Dachi to hunt but not kill other mages. Dachi agreed. Personality Dachi is a calm calculated person throughout most of his life. In Dachi's early life he was a kind hearted fellow who took inspiration from his father's teachings of being a hardworking individual and ready to make sacrifices for the ones he loves. Appearance Dachi's appearance is that of long unkempt hair with various split ends. He has a round face. Dachi has a somewhat heavy frame. Abilities Dachi's abilities are the ability to shoot fast fire projectiles and bouncing water, both doing high damage with little energy. Dachi's abilities are: Force Field creation, Teleportation, Glide, Clone Decoy, Leviathan and Black Flames. * Force Field creation: Dachi can create a force field to shield himself. His projectiles can go through his shield while any hostile projectile is either reflected or absorbed. Reflected projectiles can damage the enemy. In addition to protection, Dachi can create platforms beneath him with his force fields, which allows Dachi to double jump. These platforms still protect Dachi from attacks underneath. In Zhenren Kuia II, Dachi shows even further mastery of his force field creation as he can create slopes, moving platforms, spiked ends and can create force fields outside his immediate range. * Teleportation: Dachi's teleportation has a range of around 5 meters. Dachi can teleport anywhere within a 5 meter radius as long as the the space Dachi teleports in, is empty. In combat, Dachi can use his teleportation to evade projectiles that cannot be blocked with his shield. The Teleportation also comes in handy when covering distance fast as the teleportation has very little cooldown time. In general use, teleportation allows Dachi to teleport through walls or obstacles no thicker than 4 meters. * Glide: An obscure yet useful technique that Dachi uses to navigate large gaps. Dachi's Glide allows him to slowly descend rather than falling. He cannot ascend. Dachi can only glide by "running" off platforms, Dachi cannot glide while in mid-air. * Clone Decoy: Another Obscure tech that Dachi has. He can create a decoy of himself that, if touched, will explode. This clone cannot move or shows any initiative. It serves as a mine. (This ability is used in the unreleased multiplayer version of Zhenren Kuia I and seen in Zhenren Kuia II). * Leviathan: One of Dachi's ultimate techniques, the Leviathan is a summoned manifestation that protects and attacks on Dachi's command. The Leviathan is an extension of the Force Field. Dachi's Leviathan has an impenetrable shield that protects the front. The back or sides are not as protected but still very durable. Dachi cannot have the Leviathan summoned for very long as it takes a lot of his energy and life force. The Leviathan yields a sword that hits hard, hard enough to hurt Toven's summoned Demon. * Black Flames: Dachi's strongest attack. The Black flames can burn through and hurt anything in its path. Unlike the Leviathan and the shield, Black Flames does not use energy. The Black flames do however have a large cooldown time which means they can only be used twice at most in a given battle. Black flames have the weakness of being short range and relatively slow compared to Dachi's fireballs. Despite those weaknesses, one hit with Dachi's black flames is enough to kill most opponents as the Black Flames have no direct counter nor can be exhausted. The black flames despite moving slowly, quickly consume their victims in full. Meaning that simply cutting off a limb isn't possible as the flames would have spread throughout the entire body and quickly roots inside the body. Along with Dachi's Magic powers, Dachi can jump quite high and fall from nearly any height. Dachi is fast enough to react to and casually outrun assault rifle bullets. Dachi's reaction time is fast enough do react to lightning and dodge accordingly. Dachi is not a physical fighter and seldom uses his hands to attack, preferring to attack from a ranged distance with multiple, accurate fireballs. His stamina is proven to be good, as he's able to infiltrate a military base and clear it's occupants. Dachi's somewhat durable, as he's able to take multiple gunshot wounds. Dachi can take a hit from Toven's energy blast and survive. However Dachi is not a tank and is much more likely to dodge or use his shield. But Dachi can make mistakes and survive if needed. Story Zhenren Kuia I - Prelude Before the events of Zhenren Kuia I, Dachi was 19 years old. Dachi rose to become one of the most powerful mage hunters in the world. Strong enough to earn a place in the mage hunter organization's elite named "The Inquisition", which hold special privileges, being information from the FBI and contracts that make millions. Dachi's family began to live well, as they lived in the US. Although Dachi never stopped working as a mage hunter, as he saw the need to continue to support his family. However Dachi's mother did not like her son having the occupation of a mage hunter which is dangerous and is a bad influence to her daughter who, inspired by Dachi, wants to become a mage hunter in the future for the promised wealth and adventure. While Dachi didn't like how he influenced his Sister, Dachi still sought more power. Seeing how his power got him to where he was, Dachi believed that ultimate power would not only support his mother and sister, but also his own family in the future and the generations to come. A power hungry Dachi sought to become the most powerful mage. Dachi, along with the inquisition, got word that the great medieval mystic, Toven, has resurrected and was last spotted in the jungles of Southeast Asia. Dachi goes to investigate, seeing the opportunity to prove how strong he is. Zhenren Kuia I Chapter I 17th February, 1985. Dachi Yuxi hunts for Tovennar. He finds Toven but was to weak to kill him. Toven spares Dachi as he glides towards the mountain, Dachi follows. When Dachi enters a cave in a mountain he finds a mage associated with Toven. After her defeat she tells Dachi Toven is heading off to Mount Kia, Dark Mages hideout. Instead of going to the dark mages hideout, Dachi gives himself time to train and become stronger to fight Toven in the future. Chapter II 12th June, 1985. The bluemoon develops plans to attack Japan. All the bluemoon members are gathered through telepathic ghosts. Upon discussion, the Bluemoon members agree to attacking a section of Japan. The only members excluded from this operation are two unknown members and the leader himself. These being "the big three" of the organization and are said to be extremely strong. Everyone is aware they'd instantly be labeled as criminals, with the leader keeping Dachi under close watch because he is a mage hunter under the Mage Hunter Agency's "Inquisition". The leader has telepathic abilities that allow him to read the minds of all their members, knowing they will not betray the bluemoon. Still, many doubt the success of this operation. Many of the members do not believe the US will negotiate with the bluemoon after having been surprised attacked. The leader insist that once the US witnesses the sheer firepower of the bluemoon's magicians, the US will be forced to negotiate. The only threats are the Mage Hunter Agency's "Inquisition". However other members see logistics being a problem. They also believe the US will not negotiate and instead attempt to starve them out and make good use of the Inquisition. The leader believes that the fight will be won through shock and awe and fear of future attacks on US soil. 4th Noverber, 1985. At 1:00 AM, attacks being to occur all over Japan. With nine members of the bluemoon attacking different places in Japan. Dachi was tasked to attack Yokosuka from the South, and Nioide attacks Yokosuka from the West. They attacked Yokosuka to target it's naval base. This is the largest naval base, right next to the capital of Japan, Tokyo. The Naval Base is home to many US soldiers and armory that if fully mobilized, could drive out the mercenaries attacking throughout Japan. It's also a major logistics line that must be cut before 24 hours, ideally earlier. The Naval base is capable of withstanding a nuclear attack from ground zero. It is Dachi's mission to approach the Naval base, Nioide to open a hole into the base, and both of them to clear it's occupants, thus taking control of the base. An important note is that the naval base must be captured, not destroyed. For this reason Dachi cannot use his black flames to raze the base down. The base is to be used for negotiations. By the time Chapter two begins, it is 5:00 AM. Dachi is in his bunker ready to move towards the naval base. The military resistance has been strong where it required Dachi's power to push through. Eventually Dachi makes it to the front of the naval base. Nioide blows a hole through the naval base's nuclear resistant walls with a strong water bomb. According to Nioide, the base is encircled but resistance is still extremely high, to the point where the encirclement could be broken if not for Nioide's assistance. As a result Nioide stays outside the Naval Base walls and helps maintain the encirclement while Dachi goes inside alone. Chapter III 4th Noverber, 1985. Dachi entered the base around 7:00 AM. Dachi begins to clear the naval base from the bottom and working towards the top. In the base he meets a former mage hunting peer, Banchu Telt. Before Dachi could attack him, Telt manuevers his way up while US soldiers swarmed Dachi. At the roof, Dachi and Telt battle at 10:00 AM. In the end Telt is defeated and the naval base has been successfully captured by the bluemoon. Dachi takes a long breath, looking into the morning sky and observing the chaos and destruction that has occurred. Dachi attacks and destroys nearby naval ships with his fire balls. He stays in Japan for a day for resistance to settle down and destroy ships and aircraft. Afterwards the mercenaries can take over occupation duties. Most of the bluemoon had left Japan in 6th of November after the negotiations with the US failed and instead plan to not only recapture Japan by force, but also take the war into Central Asia. The bluemoon cannot stay in Japan due to supply issues as well as the danger of Elite Mage Hunters who've yet to fully mobilize. Overall, the operation was seen as a failure among the bluemoon members. The attack on Japan did not stop the US from aiding the Dark Mages. It actually got the US further involved by deploying US troops in the Central Asia region in addition to other nations who seek to destroy the bluemoon threat. It also left the bluemoon's mercanary military decimated, as it took 50% of the overall forces and took many supplies. However in other aspects, the leader had sparks of success. The sheer firepower seemed unstoppable, among Central Asia and Middle Eastern nations, having the bluemoon as an ally for protection would seem a good choice. The leader believes that in a longer war of attrition the US will eventually give up. Finally, the best result of this operation, was the US stopped supporting the Dark Mages in Central Asia temporarily. This was because the US had to focus it's efforts in recapturing Japan as quick as possible. Chapter IV Now that armament supplies from the US has seized for the dark mages, the leader saw this as an opportunity to take down the dark mages for good and establish dominance in the region. The window of opportunity was small as the US would soon recapture Japan and return to Central Asia in full force. Dachi volunteered to infiltrate the base as it was in his interest. Toven had gone to the dark mages base, for this reason Dachi volunteered. The leader agreed, and also had Nioide in the sidelines in the event Dachi failed. 28th November, 1985. Mount Kia, Central Asia. The Darkmages supplies are low from lack of US support. The US finished recapturing Japan but still not enough time to fully deploy in Central Asia. This was the time to strike at the Dark Mages' HQ and severely cripple them. For Dachi, this was the opportunity he needed to infiltrate and find Toven, at the very least get information regarding his whereabouts. Dachi begins Chapter 4 around ground level of the mountain. Throughout the chapter Dachi works to up the mountain by jumping platforms and evading the electrical obstacles that are powered by the Dark Mage's boss, Xio. Dachi also kills members of the Dark Mages. Eventually Dachi is up the mountain submit and goes into the Dark Mage's base itself, killing many Dark Mages in the process. Once inside he makes it into Xio's throne room, killing a few other Dark Mage bodyguards before Xio gets to fight himself. Xio is defeated by Dachi. Before Dachi kills Xio, Dachi asks where Toven is. Xio tells Dachi that Toven came through and kidnapped many Dark Mages and took them into the Amazon Basin. Afterwards Dachi kills Xio to fulfill his objective to the bluemoon as well as causing him the trouble. Once Xio is killed Dachi makes it back up to the surface. Dachi discovers Nioide at the submit. Dachi tells Nioide that he has fulfilled his objective and is going to hunt down Toven at the Amazon. Nioide tells Dachi that he will follow him into the Amazon to both support him as well as Eliminate Toven in the event that Dachi fails to do so (As the Bluemoon also have an interest in killing Toven). Dachi takes a few days to recover before heading out to the Amazon to find Toven. Chapter V 2th December, 1985. Dachi travels to the South American continent, he travels by ship into Peru then traveled into the Jungles of the Amazon. As he traveled deeper into the jungles he discovered an ominous presence of "dark magic" being used. Dachi says "this is an evil place", before he finally ventures closer to the source, which he is sure of is Toven. This is where the chapter 5 begins in game. The first things that Dachi sees are monsterfied dark mages. Far more stronger than their human counterparts however they have lost their humanity and their sense of self. Dachi has pity and feels angery towards Toven for having made the dark mages suffer. There are also native imp monsters. Dachi continues forward into the marshes full of electrical hazards. Dachi eventually goes into a cavern. It is full of native lava monsters as well as imps. As dachi goes deeper into the cavern Dachi hears Toven's chants. As Dachi walks closer to the chants he feels himself nervous, trembling yet feels he has become far stronger than he was the last time they encountered. Dachi approaches Toven and calls out his name. Toven stops his chanting and sealing ritual to insult Dachi. They both proceed to fight. As Dachi begins to damage Toven, Toven summons a demon to his aid. Dachi in response summons his leviathan, and they both begin to the final battle. Toven is defeated after a hard fought battle by Dachi. Toven's dying words speaks about his "sealing technique/project". Going beyond Dachi's petty goal of power. Toven also says that Kennen Yuxi is indeed still alive. To Dachi's shock, he does not believe it initially, it is not known what Dachi does with this revelation. As Dachi walks out of the cave, Nioide is seen in the hallway. Nioide gives him a potion and informs Dachi that there are many mage hunters on their trail since they are two wanted men. Dachi agrees to leave and lay low for the meanwhile. Nioide leads the way. Zhenren Kuia II Dachi is alive in Zhenren Kuia II. Major Battles Major battles include "characters", excludes bosses (Although characters can be bosses, not all bosses fall under the classification of characters). Languages spoken Dachi Yuxi can speak the following languages: English: For Mage Hunting Career. Chinese: For Mage Hunting Career. Khmer: Born and raised. Vietnamese: Immigrated. Trivia Dachi's birthname was "Davuth", his surname remaining the same. The name was changed once Dachi was involved in mage hunting and received an official name in his contracts. The reason for the name change was to seperate himself from his family roots.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists